Enchantment
by BrownEyedHusky
Summary: "Absolutely not!" Madara yelled. "They're not even engaged yet! Sasuke and Sakura-chan cannot live together! We're the respectable and the traditional Uchiha, damn it!" ...And this was coming from the man who just planned on kidnapping Sakura for himself, Izuna thought.


**Title: Enchantment**

**Author: **BrownEyedHusky

**Summary: **"Absolutely not!" Madara yelled. "They're not even engaged yet! Sasuke and Sakura-chan cannot live together! We're the respectable and the traditional Uchiha, damn it!" ...And this was coming from the man who just planned on kidnapping Sakura for himself, Izuna thought.

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**Warning: **Everyone in this fanfic is good. Madara, Izuna and the Akatsuki are all alive and good people. The Uchiha brothers are the main power of their clan but Sasuke's family is still the head of the clan. They answer only to Madara, Izuna and the Hokage.

The Akatsuki in this fanfic is a group of strong nins from all over the nation that represents the peace and camaraderie of the shinobi villages. They're considered to be the strongest in their villages and that's why they all work together to keep the peace. This was founded by Uchiha Madara.

Don't get freaked out by Madara… he's just obsessed…

**Special thanks: **I would like to take this moment to thank all my amazing reviewers so far for my first three fanfics. You guys are truly amazing and it's because of you that I was able to write this one up as well and have the courage to publish it because I dedicate this one for you guys.

Tiger Priestess, Juli94, mdtiger, Sketchicles, crazymel2008, helenasxs, nice girl 15, hazel, Nameless Blossom, els1324, WindPretear, basketballgirl1185, OTP-addict, Vernacia, leah peahh, Daisainan Neko, blackblood13ful, Marquise de Nile, elaina, Ari-cchi, CherryBlossoms935, redrose3443, and those wonderful guests3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It has been a long day.

Haruno Sakura didn't even remember the last time she was at home.

Two eight-hour shifts at the hospital were surely very tiring. She went through this before. Hell, she even pulled a three ten-hour shifts before but for some reason, she has never remembered herself being this tired.

Instead of making her way to her apartment, Sakura decided to head to the Uchiha Compound. Her long time boyfriend was supposed to come home later today anyway. Team Kakashi went on a mission in Suna without her. She pretty much ran the whole hospital now so she was much more needed inside the village than outside.

She figured it would save her – and him – a great deal of energy if she would just shower, nap a little, and wait for him in his mansion. She was sure he would appreciate that she went to his house to rest and wait for him.

And she was also sure his family would appreciate that as well.

And so she made her way to the compound.

She knocked on the double doors of the Uchiha mansion. The doors opened and Uchiha Mikoto immediately brightened up at the sight of her (hopefully) – insert Mikoto crossing her fingers – future daughter in law.

"Sakura-chan," Mikoto grabbed the tired woman and squeezed her to death with her hug. "I miss you."

Sakura, who was too tired to wiggle out of the Uchiha Matriarch's death grip, whispered, "I saw you two days ago, Mikoto-san."

No matter how many times the mother of her boyfriend had bugged her about dropping the suffix, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The older woman waved her hand in dismissing motion and giggled. "Exactly why I miss you! I should be able to see you everyday!"

It was at this time the head of the clan walked towards the door so he could start making his way to his office. He stopped for a little bit, a little surprised at the scene before him. He gracefully walked to the two women.

He gently placed his hand on the back of his wife. "Please release Sakura-san, Mikoto."

He watched as the medic's eyes began dropping and noticed her lack of oxygen with her breathing pattern. The young woman he considered like his own daughter (he won't admit this to anyone) was obviously exhausted from work to push herself away from his wife's arms.

Mikoto released the medic.

Sakura took a step back and faced Uchiha Fugaku. She bowed in respect. "Fugaku-san, how are you?"

On this case, Sakura was able to change the way she addressed the head of the clan from Uchiha-san to Fugaku-san.

Fugaku could barely stop himself from smiling. "Better than you."

Mikoto gasped as it finally occurred to her just how horrible Sakura looked. Her long pick hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. She still had the scent of medicine and blood on her. And her eyes had dark circles under her eyes.

She winced. If Sasuke was here, he would surely be in a sour mood.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto grabbed her hand and dragged her to the left side of the mansion or as she liked to call it the 'Sasuke's side of the mansion.'

Sakura looked back at Fugaku and smiled weakly. "Have a nice day, Fugaku-san!"

The head of the clan raised his hand and watched as his dear wife dragged his second son's girl friend of six years up the stairs and towards Sasuke's room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It was around lunch time when Mikoto opened the door for the second time that day.

This time she opened the door for her eldest son and his famous organization.

This was such a good day for the matriarch; she thought as she led the famous group of nins that was organized and founded by the powerful Uchiha Madara towards the kitchen.

Sakura was peacefully sleeping in Sasuke's room (like she should be every night!), Itachi was back, and later today Sasuke will be back with the Yondaime's son from their mission.

The powerful men from all over the nation gathered around the kitchen. They all sat down. Some of them sat on the stools in front of the kitchen counter while some of them sat on the same circular table that was used for everyday dining.

"Alright boys," Mikoto started after tasting the food she was cooking in the pot. "This will be ready in about half an hour. So, why don't you go ahead and snack on something for now."

Hidan was the first one to cheer for the free food that was offered to him. With Tobi and Deidara following, Hidan made his way to the fridge.

Mikoto leaned on the counter and faced the men. "Now, I need you to lower it down, please."

The men weren't making a lot of noise from the start but nodded their heads, nonetheless. There was just no way they can ever disobey the Uchiha Matriarch for very obvious reasons. But besides her reputation and influences, she was a very kind woman. She had been nothing but nice to them, even considering them as her own sons.

"You see," she pointed up with her index finger. "Sakura-chan came in early this morning very exhausted after her hospital shifts. She's asleep in Sasuke's room right now so please try to not wake her up."

Half of the group froze right after they heard her name. They were looking at Mikoto with wide eyes thinking the same thing.

Their. Sakura-chan. Is. Here. With. Them.

Zetsu shook his head. "That girl is working too hard."

"No," his dark side disagreed. "The Hokage is working her too hard."

White Zetsu nodded.

Mikoto giggled. "Sakura-chan is just too stubborn and dedicated for her own good."

Itachi smirked. He certainly witnessed it first hand just how it took no one but his little brother to get the medic out of the hospital for some rest.

It was midnight when his team finally stepped foot in the village. Together with Shisui, the two Uchiha of the team merely nodded at the guards while Hatake Kakashi waved his hand in greeting. Might Gai was asleep on his best friend's back after getting severely injured from their mission.

The guards weakly raised their hands. This was the strongest team that the Hokage would send out for the most important and highly dangerous missions.

The four slowly made their way to the hospital to drop Gai off with the nurses for healing, and so they could also get their "mandatory" check ups after missions with the said team. As much as they hated the idea of stepping foot in the hospital, ogling nurses were more tolerable than an aggravated Hokage who had a punch that can break their skulls in half. Literally.

The three strong ninjas paused when they felt two familiar chakras approaching them. They all stealthily jumped to the tree nearest to them and concealed their chakra as they wait for the two to pass by them.

Kakashi watched his former students walked below him. Well, he watched as one of them walked towards the direction of the Uchiha Compound with his only female student being carried on his back.

He sighed.

Sakura probably pushed herself too hard once again. And like always, no one can kick her out of the hospital but her boyfriend. Naruto tried, he tried, even the Hokage had threatened her own student but nothing could get through her. But with just one word from Sasuke, Sakura knew there was no place for arguing and would go and get some rest.

No matter how proud he felt for his student at the moment, his over protectiveness as her older brother figure – not a father figure! – kicked in and he truly did worry for her.

Itachi, on the other hand, noticed the frown adorning the face of Sasuke. He obviously wasn't happy with the state of his girlfriend was in.

Standing besides him, Shisui grinned. His little cousin was absolutely worrisome. But then he looked at the woman on his back. He guessed he had reasons to always be worried. She has a reputation of being the best medic who already surpassed their Hokage. She was a skilled kuniochi and...

Shisui's eyes twinkled. Sasuke's girl also happened to be the ultimate girl next door. Almost every man that met her ended up admiring her. With her unique pink tresses that cascaded down to her waist, her emerald orbs. Their combination reminded him of cherry blossom trees she was named after, and her personality was like the radiant spring. Being around her was like basking in the sunshine.

He absolutely adored her. Hell, even the scary Uchiha Madara was smitten with her.

…Too smitten.

Itachi didn't dwell on his cousin's grin as he watched the couple slowly disappeared out of their sight. Before they were completely gone, the men watched as Sakura's head rose up from Sasuke's shoulder. She tilted it to the side and kissed his cheek gently and lovingly.

Then, she whispered something in his ear before dropping her head on his shoulder once more.

They didn't need to see Sasuke's face to see if he was blushing or not. The tip of his ears already gave that away.

Back in the Uchiha kitchen, Mikoto sighed. "I barely see her and I think Sasuke and her are spending less and less time together. It worries me."

Kisame, who was watching half of his group shake in anticipation in seeing Sakura soon, grinned. Even he can't wait to see her. It has been months! He looked at his partner's mother. "They should just live in here together."

Kisame didn't miss the glares that were directed at him. He simply pointed his grin at them and widened it. He, however, missed the look in Mikoto's face.

She suddenly stood up straight with a grin wider than Kisame's. "I'm going to tell Madara-sama that you guys have arrived."

Not even waiting a second after that, Mikoto ran for the door and left.

Itachi almost sighed. He knew that look. His mother had that look before. Only his father was able to convince her otherwise of her ridiculous plan. And with his father somewhere else, no one was going to stop her now.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

CRASH!

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

Besides the loud noise that would wake anyone up, her ninja senses were telling her something was very, _very_ wrong. But she was in the Uchiha Compound which was heavily guarded by its powerful members. No one without special permission can step in the compound, much less in the mansion of the head of the clan.

Sakura sat up slowly and groaned.

Here she was finally sleeping after her long relaxing shower in Sasuke's bathroom but her throat was forcing her to get up. She was incredibly thirsty.

Groaning once more, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and made her way to the kitchen.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Absolutely not!" Uchiha Madara yelled. He stood up and put his hands down on his office desk. "They're not even engaged yet! Sasuke and Sakura-chan cannot live together! We are the respectable and the traditional Uchiha, damn it!"

Izuna looked at his brother in disbelief.

...And this was coming from the man who just planned on kidnapping Sakura for himself.

Mikoto waved her hands in front of her face. "Madara-sama, those two had been together since they were kids and had been officially going out for six years now." She smiled at him. "They love each other very much and they're meant to be! I understand what worries you but," she grinned at him. "Grandchildren, Madara-sama!"

The thought of having grandkids got her even more excited and dedicated with her proposition.

Madara froze.

Izuna sighed and started rubbing his temples. He could sense the jealousy radiating from his brother.

_Uchiha Sasuke_. Madara gritted his teeth.

_You rotten bastard_. Madara clenched his fists.

How dare you touch my Sakura-chan.

No. No. No.

Mikoto, who was oblivious to the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, continued. "We'll have little black haired green-eyed boys and cute adorable little pink-haired girls!"

She squealed some more.

Madara could feel his teeth breaking.

His palms bleeding.

Fugaku calmly walked in the office with a file folder in his hand. He stopped. He watched for a second as his wife giggled with a dreamy face and watched as their main leader was trying to calm himself. Fugaku could already tell he wanted to kill someone.

And he knew exactly why he wanted to kill someone.

Why did his son have to pick someone as lovable as Sakura-san?

Izuna waved his hand in greeting.

Fugaku nodded his head and looked at the two once more. He was shocked, to be honest. He knew exactly why this was happening. Everyone knew these two people have nothing in common and agreed on absolutely nothing but one thing. And to make it worse, both Uchiha obsessed over this 'one thing' much more than the one that she belonged to.

He had been trying to avoid confrontations between the two but today just happened to be the day he failed.

"No."

Mikoto stopped smiling. She frowned. She needed Madara to agree with her on this. Even if she was the Uchiha Matriarch, no movements were allowed to be made without Madara's approval. Izuna was no problem, though. He loved the idea of Sasuke and Sakura together. He was one of the Uchiha who help her son finally get his girl.

Madara on the other hand was a completely different story.

She knew he loved her younger son's girlfriend as well but he just needed more convincing. She needed to freak him out about something. Like Sakura's safety!

"Madara-sama," she calmly said. All three males looked at her intently. "You do know Sakura-chan has her own apartment right?"

Madara just stared at her. Of course he knew!

What kind of a question is that?!

Which reminded him, when was the last time he visited her anyway?

"We shouldn't be letting her sleep on her tiny apartment by herself," she looked at Madara who was calming down with his anger but growing in worry. "I know she's very powerful and she could take care of herself but she's always so exhausted after her shifts from the hospital. She's dead to the world when she comes home!"

Madara's heart started beating a little faster. His poor heart just gave his mind a little picture of how helpless his poor Sakura-chan was against enemies in the dark.

"What if someone breaks in and, and, and," Mikoto leaned forwards. "Kidnaps her and we'll never ever see her again?!"

Madara gasped.

"We can't let bad people break in and do something bad to Sakura-chan!" Mikoto whispered with panic in her eyes.

Fugaku looked at his wife dumbfounded.

...And this was coming from the woman who planned on breaking in Sakura's apartment and flood it so she would have no choice but to live in the mansion with them.

Mikoto saw the panic in Madara's eyes and mentally smirked.

Bingo.

He was going to have to agree soon.

Both Fugaku and Izuna also noticed the look in Madra's face. They mentally gave Mikoto some credit.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura stood frozen at the entrance of the kitchen.

The

Akatsuki

Were

Here

And they were staring at her rather intensely. She felt so exposed even if she borrowed Sasuke's oversized long sleeved black shirt. Even if it looked like a dress on her, she was still wearing her pajama shorts underneath.

Her heart was racing and her instincts were screaming at her to run.

This was the danger that woke her up!

She needed a plan. Like right now. She knew exactly how obsessed these men were with her. Even the ones she considered her older brothers were still a little obsessed with her. She really didn't need this group to be this way to her. She already had her hands full with her boyfriend, his family (especially his family), Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade.

She looked at the men in the room. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu might help her with the others but they will also just end up fighting one another on who was the better older brother figure for her. Who deserves her as a little sister more.

Seeing as there were only males in the room, she concluded that Mikoto left since Kisame took over the cooking by the stove.

Oh how was she going to get out of this when Sasuke was not around?!

They didn't show it nor did they admit it but these men were actually secretly afraid of her Sasuke-kun.

Who wouldn't be?

He was crazier than all of them combined and not only was he over protective when it came to her, he was also extremely and overly possessive. Besides, without a doubt in her mind, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade would back him up and kill any man that came to her after the first time Sasuke would make sure they can't move again.

But he wasn't here.

Sakura was shaking in fear.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"What do you say, Madara-sama?"

Madara calmly straighten his back and let his hands fall on his sides. After a second, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Damn woman. Damn smart woman who was putting him in a rather tight spot.

Yes, he wanted his Sakura-chan safe but no, not if it meant Sasuke would get even closer to her. Isn't it enough he already owned her and she happily allowed it?!

What about him?!

An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Then she should stay here with me!" He smirked triumphantly and was mentally giving himself a nice pat on the back.

He almost started squealing in pure joy and excitement. It would be him and Sakura-chan living together! He would see her everyday and he would walk her to the hospital and pick her up from there, and be the first to know about her day and she will listen to his day.

Ah, what a perfection.

Izuna almost fell on his chair and Fugaku almost, almost, openly gaped at this.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura was still high on alert.

Everyone in the Akatsuki could tell. They needed to be very delicate with this situation because any sudden movement would surely make her run for her life. Even if they weren't really preying on her – in their minds at least since they were showing otherwise – they knew that she should be treated like a prey.

And hunt very very patiently with little to no movement until the attack.

Not even Kisame, who would always be the first one to greet her before Tobi or Deidara, was being quiet. Just patiently looking at her and trying very hard to look at her warmly. As warmly as a shark could look, of course. He could tell she was still frozen in shock even if she wanted to run.

And so everyone in the Akatsuki stayed quiet and sat still, just simply looking at her.

.

.  
...And someone took a step.

Sakura disappeared in a blur. She took that as the sign of them finally closing in on their prey. She fled for her life.

The Akatsuki twitched.

"TOBI! YOU"RE DEAD!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Mikoto sighed.

This was not going according to her plan and somehow the ever powerful and genius Uchiha Madara had turned the tables on her.

After recovering from shock, she shook her head and whispered. "It just would've been nice to have Sakura-chan welcome her Sasuke-kun home in _his _home." She looked down. "She's just so perfect in my house. Her Sasuke-kun's there. I am there. Fugaku loves having her around –"

Said man looked away from the glare of Madara.

"–Itachi adores her, and even his friends love her."

Madara looked back at Mikoto and snorted.

Oh how he knew too well how much his organization loves her. They would kill for her if she asked them. The group's meeting would drag on for hours because she would get side-tracked. They dragged on most of the time because of the fights on who would be better for her.

"I just hoped they won't wake her up with their noise," Mikoto thought to herself out loud.

Madara froze.

Izuna's eyes widened.

Madara's jaw dropped.

Fugaku looked alarmed.

Madara's eye twitched.

Oh, no...

"You. Left. My. Sakura-chan. Alone. In. The. House," Madara was forcing the words out of his mouth while gritting his teeth in anger. "With. The. Akatsuki?!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

She was running.

No, it wasn't a simple warm up exercise before sparring or so she could get a move on with her mission. It wasn't even as intense as when she was running to save someone life's.

She was running because she wanted to live peacefully.

When Tobi took that step towards her, she booked it. She didn't see the glares that were thrown at him.

When she turned to ran, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi automatically pursued her. Tobi didn't get to take another step when Zetsu held him in place. And when Hidan, Deidara and Sasori followed the runaway medic, Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu automatically pursued the love struck member.

Sakura was running up the stairs heading towards Sasuke's bedroom when she felt a breeze past her. She concluded that as soon as she locked herself in his room, she will be safe.

After all, they were afraid of him.

No one had ever dared to go in his room.

Before Sakura could reach the door, Hidan suddenly appeared in front of it and smirked down at her. It was at this moment Sakura panicked because she was going to collide with his body.

There was no way to stop her body now.

Hidan was waiting for her body to slam onto his. He held his arms out to catch her and just hug her with all his might!

She was getting closer and he grinned.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her body to slam onto Hidan's but instead Kakuzu appeared in between them. He caught Sakura in his arms and pushed the religious immortal even further against the door.

Sakura looked up and smiled at her older brother figure. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kakuzu released her and she took this opportunity to run somewhere else.

"What the –" Hidan was shoved more before he could finish his sentence. "I almost had her! What the hell, man?!"

Kakuzu just stared blankly in front of him. "Like I will let you touch her."

…

Sakura was running towards the other side of the mansion or what she liked to call it, 'the Itachi side of the mansion.'

When Sakura rounded a corner, she didn't expect to bump into a chest. The owner of the chest chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura slowly looked up and stared into the blue eyes of the bomber of their group. They weren't the blue eyes she loved so much and belonged to her whiskered loud mouth best friend.

"Sakura-chan," Deidara smiled down at her.

Sakura tried to wiggle out of his hold but she was trapped.

Then Deidara was slowly leaning down.

Sakura froze.

He better not kiss me!

"Oh, hell no," someone from behind her hissed.

Deidara looked up and was faced with Kisame's fist. "Ahhhh," he whimpered while falling down backwards with Sakura still in his arms.

Kisame pulled Sakura away from Deidara's hold. He helped her on her feet and watched the blonde fall on the ground.

Sakura turned around and faced him. She grinned at him and hugged him by the waist. Her blue skinned older brother figure put his hand on top of her head.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was truly happy she had Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu.

Kisame suddenly growled. "Go," he released her. He turned his back on her and tackled Deidara to the ground when he was trying to get up.

"Take this! You can't just steal kisses from her!"

…

Sakura finally reached a closet room. She yanked it open and closed it behind her.

Her heart was beating so fast she was scared they will hear it and find her. She could hear the screams, some glass breaking, and people running on the other side of the door.

Sakura didn't even have the time to relax when arms suddenly snaked around her waist.

"Eep!" she took a step forward to get to the door but she was pulled back and her back bumped into a chest.

Just like a minute ago, the chest chuckled. Her breath hitched when she felt someone's breath right above her ear.

"Hello doll," a silky masculine voice greeted her.

Akasuna no Sasori, without a doubt.

"I miss you."

Sakura could feel his lips getting closer and closer to her right ear. She panicked.

Just then, the closet door was opened forcefully and both ninja stared at a pair of red Sharingan eyes.

"Sasori," Itachi warned as his right hand shot up and grabbed Sakura out of Sasori's embraced.

Sasori growled.

Before he could lung to attack the Uchiha genius and get his doll back, Itachi tugged her out of the closet and slammed the door in Sasori's face, locking it immediately from the outside.

Still tugging her by her wrist, Itachi dragged Sakura skillfully into his room. He did it so quickly, no one even saw them.

When the door closed behind them, Itachi let go of her wrist.

Sakura walked around Itachi to face him. She offered him a gentle smile and a soft "Thank you."

"Hn."

She turned her back to him and walked towards his bed.

Itachi stood still and took note of her shirt – or rather his little brother's shirt – and how the Uchiha fan was on her back. He smirked. It looked right.

Feeling comfortable, she turned towards him and plopped down on the edge of his bed and sat on it. She looked at him. "I can honestly say I am glad you are home."

He didn't respond.

Instead, Itachi slowly took steps towards her. He held her gaze and stopped right in front of her.

Sakura had to tilt her head to the side to get a look at him.

He crouched down and slowly lifted his hand and softly – gently – caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed.

SLAMM!

The door burst opened with such a force it was almost tore off its hinges.

"Itachi," someone in front of her was very, very pissed off.

Sakura stood up to see who it was and she immediately brightened up. "Madara-san," she greeted her friend.

Itachi turned his head to look at the older Uchiha.

For a moment, Madara was awe struck at the beauty of her smile. It was so warm and kind and special. And it was directed to him.

Just for him.

Score!

Itachi slowly stood up.

Sakura suddenly heard voices from outside of the room. She began to panic as she remembered the predicament she was on. Normally she wouldn't be scared of anything at all when in the presence of either Uchiha but this was different.

Very different.

In her panic clouded mind, Sakura made a run towards the door. Passing by him, Madara tried to stop her and reached for her arm when Itachi blocked his hand.

One Uchiha glared. The other stared.

When she was out of Itachi's room, Sakura looked to the left side and saw Deidara running towards her screaming her name with a big bruise on his cheek. Kisame was running behind him, trying to catch him.

When Kisame passed by a certain door, it burst opened and Sasori came out.

"Yes!"

Sakura heard Hidan shout and she watched as he finally pushed Kakuzu off of him and he was now running straight towards her with his arms opened.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked down. Apparently Tobi also managed to escape Zetsu and was now heading towards her as well.

She was in trouble.

And she was trapped in the mansion.

She needed to get out now.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

She was in full blown panic now.

She forced her legs to drag her outside this mansion. With the speed that surprised her (and Sasuke would be proud of), she was in front of the double doors. All she needed to do was turned the knobs and she will be free to run to her apartment and lock herself in there for as long as she was alone.

Before her hands reached the knobs, the door burst opened.

She tried to stop herself but she already knew she was going to collide with another body.

Didn't this happen already?

Sakura couldn't stop herself and was pushed into a rock solid chest and two very familiar arms stopping her momentum.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned at her form. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her petite body off of the ground in a tight embrace. "We went to your apartment but you weren't there so we figured you would be here since Baa-chan said you just got off -"

Naruto stopped his rambling as soon as he released her body to take a good look at his best friend. She looked scared. And in an instant, his over protectiveness mode kicked in. Something was frightening her.

Sakura averted her eyes to Naruto's companion. She looked into the beautiful orbs of the love of her life.

She had never been so happy to see him home. She tackled her boyfriend and buried her face in his chest smiling.

Sasuke took a step back from the impact. He put his left hand on the back of her head. He looked at his best friend and both exchanged worried looks. Sasuke held her closer.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered while tightening her hold around his waist. She didn't mind the dirt and the blood on his ANBU uniform. All she could smell was the scent that was only him.

Naruto walked closer to the couple. He put his hand gently on her back to show that he was there for her as well. But all three knew he really meant he was there for her.

The very first time he did this while the couple was in the same position, he made a promise to never leave her and he hasn't broken it since.

Sasuke lightly pulled her hair back so she could tilt her head and look up at him. He leaned down and dropped a gentle loving kiss on her forehead. Right on her diamond shaped seal.

"I'm home," he whispered against her forehead.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

CRASH!

"Bastard!"

"Get back here!"

"Get away from me!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked inside the mansion. All three of them were still standing by the entrance. Sakura's grip tightened even further and she whimpered in fear.

She heard more crashes and more yelling.

But she heard Naruto's growl more clearly.

Sasuke held her even closer. He looked at this brother, who was standing behind the railings on the second floor. He obviously saw the whole interaction between Team Seven.

Naruto dropped his hand from Sakura's back.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's head and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes. Now he knew exactly what was going on.

And he was not happy about it.

Below Itachi, on the first floor, the members of the famous Akatsuki and their powerful leader stopped their yelling and stood frozen in front of the young adults. Their eyes widened when they saw Naruto was in his Kyuubi's form.

Oh no.

If Naruto was here, that meant...

They watched as Sasuke slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Mangekyou Sharingan.

.

.

Uchiha Madara was the first one to flee.

With their leader gone, the members looked frightened at the two powerful male. They could feel the murderous intent for it was directed at them.

They could already their deaths.

They could already tell Sasuke would pull out his Susano'o over him and Sakura while the armored defense would shot his arrow and burned them alive. But not before the Kyuubi would go out of Naruto's body and slam his molded chakra into them.

Yup, they were dead.

In the hands of Susano'o and Kurama.

Kisame nervously chuckled. "Hi-i you guys, t-this isn't-t wha-what it-t loo-looks lik-" his sentence was ended with a very girlish scream which was followed by the rest of the powerful men's girlish screams when in a half of a second, Susano'o was already pointing his arrow at them, and the Kyuubi was molding his chakra.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

In the end,

Akatsuki spent the next month in the hospital.

Somewhere in Mist.

Very far away from the Konoha.

And Mikoto also got exactly what she wanted as she watched Sasuke stroke Sakura's hair, pulled her closer to him, and both retreated back in _their_ room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think?! I just wanted something positive and happy going on with this people. Somehow they deserve some right? Sorta?

On a different note, some of my readers would like me to put up some sequels on my first three fanfic. I would love to write more for you guys but I hope you can be patient with me on those. Believe it or not, these four stories took me forever to finish them up. And I've had them in my mind for a long time. I am just so busy with school and work but I do love writing at the same time.

BTW if you are up to date with the manga I would loveee to talk about it!

**Please Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
